There for you
by Ms.Ginny Snape
Summary: Zim goes through a tragic exprince that leaves him pregnant. How will Dib react? Fluff, NO LEMONS! ZADR! Zim/Dib! Cussing and detailed rape.
1. Baby

_There for you._

**Disclaimer: If I owned IZ, I would be demanding Nickelodeon to let me make more episodes. **

**A/N: My first IZ sad fluff. Probably horrible. Oh, and Dib's 16.**

_Knock Knock Knock._

"It's open idiot." came a raspy voice from the living room of Zim's house. Dib, Zim's only friend since there truce, opened the door.

In Dib's mind, he looked horrible.

Zim was curled on the couch, his skin a very light green, as to opposed his usual leaf green. He was a lot taller than how he was when he first came, result of radiation, and had grown spiked black hair, surprisingly. But otherwise horrible, because his arms were covered in scars from who knows what, he was shacking, and all he had on was a long shirt that stopped in the middle of his thigh.

"Zim, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me. You just got back from your vacation at Planet Nubile, the rebel planet, the one you love, and since than you haven't even come out to walk Grr, and even HE'S sad, because you won't talk to him! WHAT IS WRONG?!"

Zim opened his eyes and looked at Dib straight in the eye.

"Something…horrible…" before he could finish-Invader Zim the one and only, who has tried to seize Earth too many times-he broke down crying. Dib had to watch himself as he hugged Zim, because he cried something that devoured human flesh.

"Zim…Zim…are you okay? If you can, tell me what's wrong, I need to know."

Zim sniffed and looked at Dib, sadness and depression showed.

"Dib…human…y-you wou-wouldn't u-understand. It's a" Sniff "Irken problem."

"The hell I wouldn't. Tell me what's wrong and I'll help. Zim…I l-love…you."

At first the Irken was surprised he did. But soon, Zim smiled at him.

"I love you to, but that doesn't matter." sadness reflected in his eyes again. "I've been claimed."

Dib looked at him. "What?"

"The Tallest, out of a truce, picked a Invader-me-to mate with a Twi, a very evil race that look like half human, half bear, and this happened to be there leader. See, we mate Boy to Boy, and Girl to Girl, instead of Boy/Girl. So I was to mate with him. I refused, but he forced me. Your planet has a name for it, was it…rape? Yeah, rape. Anyways, the cold-blooded basterd raped me, so now I'm…pregnant." And with that he broke out into tears once more.

Dib gasped. "That basterd!"

Zim sniffed. "I'm due in a month. Don't worry, I'll live through it…hopefully."

"ZIM! Don't think like that! Of coarse you'll survive! I'll make damn sure of it!"

Zim smiled at Dib and did something un-expected.

He kissed him.

When he broke the kiss, Dib was shocked.

"I-I'm sorry. Heat of the moment! I'm so-" Zim was cut by Dib lips on his.

They lasted like that for 40 seconds. Then they broke.

"Zim, I'll always be there for you."

* * *

1 Month later:

* * *

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!"

Zim and Dib were the only ones delivering the baby, which was a hassle, and Zim was cussing in Irken and English.

"Push…push…Almost there…PUSH!!" With a finale push, the cute little alien baby was out.

"Why dose it only look Irken?"

"Because no matter what, if a Irken has a baby, it looks Irken. Is it a-"

"Girl."

"Hand her to me."

Dib gave him the child.

"I shall name Gaz."

Dib smiled, knowing where that came from.

He squeezed his hand. "There for you." he repeted from a month ago, and kissed Zim.

At that moment, everything was perfect.


	2. Kidnap

**Disclaimer: If I owned IZ, I would be demanding Nickelodeon to let me make more episodes. (And have Zim kiss Dib. :3 xD ****L Mood swings…)**

**A/N: Dib's 16. Zim has a child. It's name is Gaz**

* * *

"How, uh, fast do Irkens grow, anyways?" Dib stared at the Red-eyed Irken named Gaz, who was a healthy tree green, and wore a red dress.

Zim looked at Dib.

"Why?"

"Because in one month she's already the size of a toddler."

"And?" he huffed.

"That's not normal for human kids."

"THAT'S how slow you _humans _are? Really? Huh…"

"DADDY!" Gaz walked up to Dib. "Daddy, pick me up!"

"Sure hon." Dib picked up Gaz. "Oh, and Gaz was _thrilled _at the idea of a alien baby named after her. _So_ _thrilled,_ she gave me a bruise…it still hurts."

"HA!"

"Why did Mommy shout?"

"Because Mommy's a maniac."

"HEY!" He pointed at him. "At lest I don't have a narcotic sister!"

Dib stuck his tongue out.

As soon as he turned his head to the lovely baby girl, a large '_BOOM!_' came from the kitchen.

"That wasn't me master! It was the big Bear-guy thing!"

Zim paled.

"Oh no."

"_Come out, come out, where ever you are, my pleasurable toy…_" said a booming voice in the kitchen.

"Quick, take Gaz and run!" whispered Zim.

"But-"

"DO. IT. NOW."

Something about his tone of voice told him to obey. Nodding, Dib took Gaz and ran out of the house. The last thing he herd was the booming voice go, "_Ah, there you are. Aren't you the hottest thing yet…_" and then Zim scream, which made him cry as he ran.

And during this whole thing, Gaz fully understood. Because, by day three, she was smarter then most Adults. Because, to Zim and Dib's surprise, she could read minds.

"Daddy…do you think everything will be alright?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Three days later…

* * *

"Piece of CRAP!" Dib yelled at Tak's ship. "WORK, GOD DAMN YOU!!"

"I don't think yelling at it will do anything." said Gaz, his sister, who had somehow appeared behind him.

"GAH! DON'T _DO_ THAT!"

"Stop yelling, or I'll rip your mouth off." she replied.

Gaz had gotten bigger, about two inches below Dib, and two inches above Zim. She had gotten three pricing's on her 'brow, and four on each ear. And her hair was now long, to about her butt. She wore bracelets going to each elbow, and wore a dress with a skull on it and Black & Purple stockings, with black dress shoes.

"I'm sorry, I just GOT to get this thing to work." he sighed.

"Here, how 'bout this." she went to Tak's ship, pressed a few buttons, and it started.

"How did you…wait, _why_ did you…"

"Because, I hate your voice, and you happen to be yelling because of this, which annoys the crap out of me, so I fixed that."

"Okay, thanks Gaz. You will watch the other Gaz, right?"

"Sure, I'll make her just like me."

"A evil Harpy?"

"I swear, I rip that machine apart."

"Okay, okay. Bye."

"Meh."

And with that, Dib set off two find Zim, and kill the basterd that captured him.

But he never expected what happened next…


	3. Stop

**Disclaimer: If I owned IZ, I would be demanding Nickelodeon to let me make more episodes. (And have Zim kiss Dib. :3 xD ****L Mood swings…)**

**A/N: NEEE!!…Detailed rape in this chapter. D:**

"GIR! SETTLE DOWN!" Dib yelled at the dancing robot. He had gone about fifty feet up when he decided he needed Gir, so he went back. He found him eating a raw, live fish covered in peanut butter. Weird right? Not for Gir.

"But, big-head, I like to dance!"

"Gir…just tell me where Twi is."

Gir's eyes turned red.

"NEXT TO THE PLANET OF IRK, SIR! I like waffles!" he turned back to normal.

"_Riiiiiiight_…"

* * *

At The Basterds' touchier chamber.

* * *

"Please…stop…it hurts sooo much." Zim whispered.

"Why would I?" the bear-like person answered, with a painful thrust.

"AHHH!!" screamed Zim.

"Shhhh….it'll be over soon." he actually didn't want Zim to stop yelling. It was arousing.

"O-oh I-Irk…" Zim gasped.

Zim was on the ground, his hands tied behind his back, his head on the ground, his knees bent. On the ground was a mixture of blood and tears. The man, who said his name was Xesavyer, decided he was not having as much pain as he should, so he pulled both Zim's Lekku.

"GAAAAAH!! PLEASE, OH GOD, _PLEASE _STOP!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" Zim screamed. It felt like his head was on fire.

"I'm already getting what I want…you." he replied calmly.

Zim whimpered.

"Actually, I'll stop if you call me master." he thrust into Zim.

"A-Any thing…master…"

"G-good." he could feel himself nearing the climax. "Scream it."

"Scream w-wh-what?"

"MASTER!" he spat. He didn't have long.

Oh….MASTER!" Zim screamed, in fear of getting hurt.

It sent him over the edge.

"OH!" and he let it out into Zim.

Slowly, he got off him.

"That was _NICE!_ I'm glad I picked you." he grinned, then untied Zim. "Come on, lets go to bed."

He dragged Zim to the bed, and held him roughly.

Zim didn't want to sleep, but he started to nod off. The last thing he thought was, 'Dib, please save me_.'_


	4. Flash back

**Disclaimer: If I owned IZ, I would be demanding Nickelodeon to let me make more episodes. (And have Zim kiss Dib. :3 xD ****L Mood swings…)**

**A/N: Gir is gonna KICK SOME ASS SOON!! (In later chaps...)**

"Hey, big-headed boy, what happened to Master?" Gir, the SIR-unit bot, asked Dib, who was trying to save Zim from a very EVIL alien.

"Gir, listen to what I'm about to say. Zim was Kidnapped by an alien that wants to hurt him. We're going to go save him. Do you understand?" Dib said in all seriousness.

"Yes…Bigheaded boy…LETS GO FIND MASTER AND EAT SOME WAFFLES!!" Gir yelled

Dib sighed. Close enough.

Xesavyer's lair:

"_Oh Ziiiiiim_….." the basterd moaned as he came inside Zim.

Zim whimpered.

"I…is it….is it over?" Zim asked quietly.

"Yes Zim, it's over…for now." Xesavyer got up and put on clothes. "Good-bye for now, Zim."

"Good-bye Master." Zim said, knowing he would get hurt if he didn't.

Xesavyer grunted.

Zim suddenly remembered when the Tallest told him to do this.

FLASH BACK:

"_Good evening my Tallest, how may I serve you today?" Zim bowed._

_Red snorted._

_Purple punched him in the arm. After a few years, he had gotten used to Zim. So had Red, but he wouldn't admit it._

"_Zim…we have something we need you to do."_

"_What is it my Tallest?" he looked up at them with innocence in his eyes._

_They both sighed._

"_You know the Twi…" Purple started._

"_Why OF CORSE Zim knows!" Zim said in a 'duh' tone._

"_Well…we made a treaty, and…he picked a mate…" Purple looked up._

"_I don't understand." Zim still had the innocent look._

"_HE PICKED YOU!" Red yelled. He couldn't look at Zim. "He picked you Zim, I'm sorry." he said softly._

_Zim gasped. "But…but…I've already found a mate!" He had been planning to ask Dib._

_That made the Tallest feel even mare guilt. But they couldn't go back on there word. "Zim, were sorry. Go to Twi, he'll be waiting for you." They then cut the transmission, leaving Zim as he fell to his knees, knowing this wasn't going to turn out well._

"_Hey Zim!" Dib's big head bobbed it's way to Zim. Zim sighed._

"_Dib, I'm going on vacation. Watch Gir and the lab for me. Please." Zim was hiding his sadness._

"_Bye Zim!" Dib waved as Zim's ship blasted off. "Bye!"_

:END FLASHBACK

Zim couldn't think of the rest. He wouldn't.

Nothing could prepare him for what came next.


End file.
